


The Silver Tongue Stutters

by wolfpawn



Category: Loki Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Nervousness, Tumblr Prompt, anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: An Anon prompt on Tumblr -Perhaps write about Loki being nervous before a date with reader, like practising before the mirror what should he say, like: "You look beautiful!" 'no'. "hi y/n, you look lovely.." 'no no'Note : I do not do Y/N inserts, I avoid them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The author mentioned is literally a random posh name I made up off the top of my head, as for the contents of his books, no idea what they would contain, only perhaps maybe some lust and love :D

“Norn’s damn it.” Loki cursed, staring at his own image being reflected in the mirror in front of him. 

Luck, if he could call it that, had decided that you and your family were to join the Aesir royal family for a private dinner, and his mother, in either blissful ignorance or scheming genius, had it arranged that he would be seated beside you, which would be fine, were it not for the crush the prince had had on you for the longest time. It seemed so innocent to any that noted her actions, but nothing Queen Frigga did was without reason or planning. 

That left Loki to have to attempt to speak with you for the duration of the meal; and though he held a silver tongue in manners regarding lies and manipulation, it seemed to do him little favours when in reference to speaking, or even preparing to speak with you, the object of his affections. 

Upon your arrival, he had acted almost bored and broody, his shield in not knowing how to act or indeed what to say, but dinner would prove an entirely more complicated affair for the prince, as the seating arrangements, along with social etiquette, dictated that he would have to converse with you at length, yet he did not even know where to start. 

The obvious starting point would be to compliment you, but he had not even been capable of deciding what to say, and that was without even seeing you in the finery he knew you would wear for it. In truth, he would think you beautiful had you thought to turn up to dinner wearing only a bed sheet, the idea of you in your best attire had his heart thumping in his chest, and his stomach feeling as though it was filled with lead. 

“You look ravishing,” He attempted, before hitting the heel of his palm to his forehead. “Sounds like I want to molest her.” He groaned. “You look divine? No, too cheesy.” He threw a crumpled piece of paper across the room in frustration. 

“How about you see her, and then say what you think?” Frigga asked from his doorway. 

“You know?”

“Of course.” She smiled kindly. 

“How?” 

“You are always so perceptive about everyone but yourself. Why do you think they were asked here?”

“Father…”

“Your father tolerates hers because of his influence on the further areas of the realm; they are here solely because we know of your feelings for her.” She explained “and hers for you.” Loki looked at his mother hopefully. “All you need do my son is treat her how you feel she should be treated, and she will give you her heart.” 

“What if I…”

“You will not fail my son, you never do. Failure is not in your nature.”

“And father?” 

“Only he could get her father to come, he wishes for you to be happy my son, we both do, she is so alike to you in nature.” She helped straighten the top of his cape. “Now, go show her why you are the only man she could ever consider.” She encouraged. 

“Thank you, mother.” 

“I will always look out for you Loki, so long as I have the ability to do so.” 

As Loki entered the dining area, he saw you standing, speaking with Thor politely. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself and walked forward, trying to let his mouth drop open at the sight of you in all your beauty. “Brother.” He nodded to Thor. “M’Lady.” He smiled down at you, noticing your cheeks redden slightly in his presence, an encouraging sign. “I must say, I cannot but adore your choice of colours this evening.” He stated, taking your hand and kissing the back of it. 

You blushed deeper, “I feel they were inspired by my greatest passions.” You admitted. 

“The forest and the wild hills?” he queried, noting the deep green of your dress. 

“Among other things.” you stated coyly. 

“I see.” He gave a sly grin, which caused you to become bashful. 

“Tell me Prince Loki, I hear you are an avid reader, have you read the works of Lord Edwin Mortimer?” 

Loki’s brow rose immediately, knowing the works and their implications well. “I have to admit I do, in fact, I have some first editions of his.” He grinned. 

“Firsts you say?” your eyes wide with intrigue, “Norn’s you are many great things, a collector also.” 

“Oh, you have no idea.” He grinned wickedly, causing a shiver to go through you, making you gasp at the ideas he was implying. “Perhaps we can discuss them better over dinner?” he extended his hand for you to take. 

“I would love to.” You placed your hand on his arm as he walked you to the table. 

Loki gave his parents a small glance as he made you made your ways to your seats, his father giving an approving nod at his behaviour, and his mother giving an encouraging smile.


End file.
